Such an Extraordinary Rainy Day
by Dark Moon Crystales
Summary: A forgotten birthday enables a gift of Link's choice. BxB


**THIS FIC IS AH-SO-GAY.**

If you have a problem with that, keep it to yourself. I don't care.

Hello, again! Don't worry, I thought I was dead too. –laughs- I made a huge update as an apology for not updating in nearly two months! I AM SO SORRY. Now, all the shounen-ai -lovers out there, enjoy the fic and please comment… it'd make my day.

---

**Such an Extraordinary Rainy Day**

---

"_Amor tussisque non celantur_." -Ovid

---

Sometimes it rains and pours. And the whole land looks like it's being caned by the rain, as if some higher force was angry at us. The air is wet and cold, resentful in itself. Rain drums on the furniture left into the garden, the drops punish the leaves of trees as the puddles, tiny at first grow into miniature lakes. The clouds hang heavily above the ground, their swollen faces crying hopelessly.

It was one of those days. Just one of those mornings when you look out of the window and want to ensconce yourself under your blanket where the climate never varies. It's always warm, always cottony. And while you hide under your blanket you listen to the rain dancing furiously on the roof, the sound of the drops growing stentorian in your sensitive ears.

No one wanted to get up.

Link stood behind the door of Roy's room, tapping the floor with his boot while intoning the redhead's name to his door. He was probably the only one in the whole building who was awake so early, as well as being the only one the dreadful weather didn't seem to affect. To him, a child of the forest, the rain was just a method of the nature. There was nothing morose in it, only beauty. It purified the land, washed away the toxins, leaving it breathing freely again.

He knocked sharply three times, intoning Roy's name again. Through the drumming of the rain he could hear the redhead groan, creating a smile on his lips. The redhead had probably tried to say something but the words had known neither the correct order nor sound to erupt. He knocked again, this times getting a sharper sound, a growl as an answer. With a spreading smile and closed eyes he knocked once more, the third knock missing the door. Surprised, he opened his eyes to see into the furious eyes of a general, his red hair wild as a thistle on his head. It was difficult to know was he squinting because the light of the corridor was bright or narrowing his eyes because he was trying to look furious, even bestial:

"What do you _want_?"

"I love you." Link answered with a sunny smile, his composure as steady as ever.

"It's 6 AM in the fricking morning!" The redhead threw his hands in the air vehemently; they were trembling as he tried to restrain himself from assailing him.

"It's always a time for love." The elf ascertained in a way that seemed almost haughty to the redhead.

Oh, but it is impossible to understand why he defied the fury unless you have seen the prodigious results love produces. Even the most venerable of people have fallen in front of it; the only weak spot of the Wall of China has been love when Wu Sangui opened the gates to the Manchus because they had kidnapped his beloved yet the love for homelands led the troops of the Allies to the victory of the Second World War. This kind of love cannot be described by words or sounds, it can only be transferred as feelings. And those feelings, nothing is impossible to them.

Grasping this you can begin to understand why Link pursued the redhead. He wasn't blind in his love, the redhead's agitation had had its effect on him until he had realised it was nothing but a defence mechanism. The general was perceptibly perturbed by the straightforward way he used to express his feelings. His true feelings were hidden under the hard, angry mask he wore, waiting to be peeled off his face. The Hylian tried to slip a hand behind his back, but Roy quickly dodged it. The desire to extricate Link's head was getting irresistible but he knew he was too eminent to deign himself on the level of brutality of robbers and murderers. Instead he glared at him for a while, trying to stare the elf down even if he was a whole lot shorter. His glare couldn't get through the sunny, content countenance the elf had. He took a deep breath to say something nice to reject the elf once again like every day after arriving to the tournament, but then decided against it. No one had the right to disturb his sleep. He took a step back and slammed the door shut without a word, ending the buffoonery for a while.

A few hours later the situation hadn't changed at all. Roy slept peacefully despite of his imprecation knocking on the door. The general had quickly learnt how persistent Link was and bought himself a couple of earplugs, just in case. They had become handy sooner than what he had expected and sometimes he wanted to thank the person who'd invented them. A true blessing from the heavens, they were.

Zelda passed the elf, realising the general's predicament. She knew Link well, even too well to know he never gave up. If he decided something, he ventured as far as he needed to obtain it. With Roy he was probably ready to drive him up the wall to get even one kiss. She sighed softly as she approached him, her steps were too light and quiet for the elf to notice, like a ballerina's.

"Good morning." She said with a complaisant smile. She was sure that even if the sun didn't shine outside it could shine inside their minds and hearts. And the best way to sow happiness around her was to be positive and caring.

Link noticed her and turned around slowly, smiling. "G'morning."

"How long have you been there today?" She asked casually as if she had been talking about the weather. A speck of dust on her dress caught her attention for a moment or two, passing the dilemma of the redhead only momentarily on her scale of importance, but we can't blame her for her vanity because it is one of the signs of being a woman.

"From six in the morning." Link answered. Some could call his behaviour folly and improper, but she knew he was only trying to express his vehement love. Maybe in the wrong way since the general was a bit of an introvert, afraid of emotional bursts and finding most signs of affection audacious.

"Poor general..." She let out, half a whisper. "You shouldn't accost him so, Link."

Link didn't answer, but she knew what he would've said already. Maybe 'accost' hadn't been the best verb to use, but it described the redhead's situation quite well.

With a soft sigh she gave him her hand, allowing herself to smile slightly more than what her eminent position allowed. She was among friends, it couldn't hurt. "It would be depressing to eat breakfast alone."

"But what if--?" He asked, his eyes turning grey even by the thought of leaving his beloved's side.

"He won't disappear anywhere if you allow him a few moments alone." Zelda said, taking a suggestive step towards the stairs, asking him to join her for breakfast with body language. A little reluctantly he followed her, still glancing back at his love's door as long as he could see it.

By midday everyone was awake, but not necessarily very happy about it. The grumpy faces took over the dining hall; the elven seemed to be the only ones the rain didn't affect. Even Roy had come downstairs, having a sandwich and a cup of coffee for breakfast with Marth during a low-voiced conversation with him. The clinging of a spoon against a glass made the conclave fall quiet.

Zelda stood up, her gentle eyes scanning the room to make sure everyone was there. When the last whispers had died, even those exchanged between the children, she began: "I would like to suggest a toast."

"Whyzzat?" Asked Captain Falcon, often misunderstood because of his wild accent.

She blinked once or twice, translating his speech internally before continuing: "Today is a wonderful day, bec--"

"What's so wonderful in rain?" Ness inquired, causing the silence to shatter as the conversations came to life again. She had to cling her spoon against her glass again to regain everyone's attention. It was frustrating to keep such a large group quiet, but she wouldn't fail for her friend.

"Rain cleanses the world." She said, clasping her hands together on her chest with a motherly gaze. "But today isn't a celebration of rain. I would like to suggest a toast to Link on his eighteenth birthday!" She turned to the elf as a thousand whispers arouse in the group followed by banter and applause. Jokes about age, rights, alcohol and driving were thrown into the air as the clamour grew, toast after another suggested. One after another went to the elf, giving him a present; the children only twigs or flowers they had found, women had got him clothes or jewellery and men mostly practical things. But the only one who never walked to him with a parcel was Roy. He sat in the table with his breakfast, painfully aware of not having a present for the elf.

That was the moment when he decided to avoid him. He knew he would need to let Link ask for something because he had forgotten his birthday, it was a part of his culture but he didn't want to. He knew what the elf would ask for, as well as how much he didn't want to give to him. Not because he didn't like him. That wasn't the case. He didn't want to even try touching him because he was afraid he might find it delightful instead of repulsive.

His plan had been brilliant as long as it had worked. It hadn't been very long. The second everyone had moved onto minding their own business, Link began searching for the redhead. When he didn't find him inside the building he opened the door to the balcony, a gush of fresh air spilling in alongside the loud drumming of the rain. The rain was thick, visibility dropping near zero. It was hard to believe that a human would willingly walk in the rain, but he decided to scamper around the garden just in case Roy had experienced a moment of madness. The drops felt soothing on his skin, their cool, stingy touch like an amateur massager. His clothes glued onto his body, his fringe against his forehead. His hat felt heavy as it drained water into itself.

In the blueness of the rain, among the dancing drops Link caught a glimpse of red. Slowly he walked towards the red spot, using it in the same way ships use lighthouses. He silenced the boisterous mirth bubbling inside of him for getting to spend a moment alone with his beloved, forcing himself to maintain his poise. With a cordial smile he reached the redhead, the grass rustling softly under his boots as he sat down next to him.

"Why are you here?" He asked, surrounded by the dancing rain. He tried the drops with his hand, their touch was cold but not freezing, soft yet surprisingly rough.

Roy didn't look at him, only pulled his knees against his chest. "It's raining."

"It's raining cats and dogs, really." The elf continued in his carefree way, trying to create an eye contact between them but Roy's eyes wandered on everything else than him.

"You should go inside before you catch a cold." Roy said with a warm tone, a caring tone. It was clear to Link that the redhead didn't concern himself too much with the rain; the only reaction to it was a shiver every now and then. The rain, to be accurate, troubled him very little in his inner conflict between telling Link and not telling him about the present.

Link frowned, wanting to put a comforting hand around the boy and ensconce him in his arms. The desire to hold him grew and grew, but he managed to restrain himself. The rain was making the redhead look very frail and weak, like a wooden doll left to rot in the rain. "I think we_ both_ should go inside."

"I like it here." The answer came quickly as if it had been rehearsed. It was hard to believe when he looked so lonely and freezing, in desperate need of a steaming cup of hot coffee. With a hint of milk, that was how he liked it. Link knew.

He sighed, the clouds suddenly crying even harder. "What's wrong?"

Roy glanced at him; his eyes were blurred, as if his true self hid behind the membranes in them. His bright red fringe was slightly curly, glued to his forehead. Link tried to brush it behind his ear but Roy turned his face away, doing it himself as the faintest tint of red spread on his cheekbones.

"….I… I forgot to get you a present, Link." The redhead said after a long interval in their conversation, his voice slightly hoarse. He had to clear his throat to finish the sentence, a few coughs escaping his mouth as well.

"Come." The elf stood up, offering him a hand. "Come with me, now. Or you'll end up with an influence."

Roy looked at him for a while with a pensive look in his eyes. The rain didn't mar him; on the contrary, only it made him look beautifully fragile. Every drop was a demanding caress instead of a cruel whiplash, highlighting the general's natural beauty. Roy took his hand shyly, trembling as they walked back inside. Link put a hand around him, pressing him against his warmth and to his surprise; the boy didn't push him away. His only reaction was a loud sneeze.

He took him to his room, but instead of suggesting him to change to a dry outfit he pushed him against the wall. Had you been Roy you would've been as infuriated as he was, completely aware how trapped he was, obliged by his mistake and pressed against the wall by the elf. Link had him completely pinned, both hands in his and a leg between his. A nasty, immoral thought passed his mind, but he denied it. He hadn't always wished for Link to be there! Not even visit! He couldn't believe his mind would even produce such lascivious thoughts!

But his plight wasn't critical. He knew the elf would never hurt him. He couldn't swear on it, but as a feeling, it was strong. Link was too gentle, too caring. He would never hurt anything he held dear to him. The elf breathed hotly against his wet skin, the mix of the cold raindrops and his hot breathing on his neck began a process inside of him – a sweet feeling began to form in his heart.

"…I get to ask for something, right?"

Roy exhaled as the words returned him to reality. But there was something inside of him, something that refused to deteriorate back to his disillusioned reality. Like a butterfly trying to hatch out of his chest to spread the wings of those foolish feelings of mirth, tranquillity and rapture.

He took a deep breath, trying to control his feelings, utterly in vain. His body yearned for more, a touch, a kiss, anything Link was willing to give to him. After a long internal fight against himself he managed to spit out:

"…Try to behave at least."

"But I get to, don't I?" Link breathed calmly against him, his heart beating in a steady rhythm. Roy was painfully aware that despite his desperate tries to control the growing feeling inside of him, Link could sense it along with his nervousness and reticence, thus advancing slowly and securely.

Roy tried to stare him down, even if he knew it wouldn't work. His eyes tried to act defiant, fill with destructive anger, but his body spoke in a totally different language. It annoyed him even more than the fact that Link not only bent him into his will but also had fun while doing so. In the end he had to give up, sighing. "Yes, you do."

Link's face lit up with a childish happiness. Roy had an odd feeling of having been in a candy store and seen a similar face on a four-year-old who had just bought a lollipop from his first week's allowance. Roy wanted to force himself to ask him if he was an idiot by nature or was it love that made him act that way but something blocked his sarcasm.

"Kiss me." The elf commanded, seriousness spreading on his face. The cerulean eyes studied his expression with the lively glint they always had. It seemed that even though he was being serious, his eyes were laughing, not malevolently but out of joy of life.

"Wh--!" Roy tried to protest, but his mouth was covered by Link's hand, the cerulean eyes demanding him to be quiet:

"No words."

For a while the redhead had to fight against the insults boiling inside of him, push them back down his throat. He hadn't got Link a present; he would need to kiss him without one single insult. Or that was how he wanted to think. But he couldn't fool the little voice of his heart, whispering sweet nothings to his ear.

Roy took a deep breath, extending his neck to place a kiss on the elf's cheek. Inside of him a sea of stormy feelings bellowed, one after another sweeping through him. What it was that Link did to him, he couldn't understand it, much less control it. Just before his lips touched his cheek the elf's scent caught his nose, a scent of elderberries, strawberries, blueberries; the forest. He could almost hear the wind playing with the falling leaves, conducting its own silent symphony as he kissed his cheek very casually. The skin was rougher than a woman's smooth skin, it had neither the smell of powder nor perfume, those two that had always confined him yet he found himself wanting to kiss the cheek again. Slowly he drew back, fighting against his lust, reminding himself of his eminent position. Had he lost control his reputation had been gone.

"No, no, that won't do." The elf smiled demurely, shaking his head.

"Th--!" Roy tried again, but the Hylian put a gently impervious hand on his mouth again, the cerulean eyes having total control of him. Roy couldn't help but wonder how quickly they had completely switched tables. He had used to be in control of everything until he'd been reminded about Link's birthday a bit too late.

"On the mouth. Fully." He said, the smile disappearing. He wasn't kidding, not the tiniest bit. How uncomfortable Roy felt! He couldn't have possibly felt more dominated and humiliated; yet it didn't bother him half as much as someone else's control. But once the kiss was over with he would have the upper hand again. Roy drew a deep breath but couldn't bring himself to kiss him. He couldn't think of a way to begin the kiss with. Should he just plonk his lips on his or gently pull his lower lip or start from his neck? Should he first pull him close, caress his back and snuggle or push him against the wall, taunt him and be forceful?

He stopped abruptly. Why was he wondering what kind of a kiss to give the elf? It wouldn't matter. He had forgotten that he only wanted to get it over with. There was neither the need to be sensual nor rough. Only grab his head, force his tongue into his mouth and it would be done. Easy as that.

He tried to bring this plan into action, but it failed before it had even started. He was too short to reach Link. Once more he felt the humiliation. He had been forced to drink the bitter dregs of it and yet still his torture was not yet over.

"I _can't _reach." Roy admitted sourly after realising there was no other way to out of the situation, his promise ferreted him to the elf.

Link smiled, bringing his face close enough for their noses to touch. He said nothing; very aware of how much pride Roy had tossed away. Had he pointed out his dominance the general's bestial fury would've erupted in a very bloody manner.

Roy hesitated for a while longer; Link's warm breathing drying his anxious lips. Knowing that he couldn't delay it forever he finally drew a long, encouraging breath before slowly pressing his lips on Link's. They were warm, demandingly gentle as they claimed him. Link tugged him closer as he deepened the kiss, his body pressing against his. Roy could feel his hot skin under the tunic's thin fabric, the muscles, every inch of his body. He put a hand on the back of Link's neck to hold him in the kiss while exploring him, pulling him closer from the collar of his tunic.

He was conquered by the kiss. His attempts to resist went down the drain as the elf's warm tongue slid over his teeth, asking for permission to go deeper. At that point he admitted complete defeat. No touch or kiss was enough. He was hungry for more, desperate to feel more, touch more and get closer and yet no matter how close Link came to him it wasn't satisfying. Although their lips were locked together, only the thin fabrics of their clothes separating their bodies he felt like they were oceans apart, standing on two different continents. Link obviously felt the same because his warm hand found its way under Roy's shirt, burning its touch on his skin.

It was magical. Nonsensical. Absurd.

Yet he wanted more.

Roy didn't know how long the kiss lasted. But after it ended he threw himself in Link's arms without a reason, wrapping his arms around him. It didn't make sense to him either. The elf was warm and gentle under his trembling hands. He was there with him, his heart beating against his chest as steadily as before.

"Thank you, Roy."

Roy let go of him, reality had returned to him through Link's words like an alarm clock's ringing rampaging through a sweet, rose-coloured dream. He looked away from him, tasting him on his lips and feeling him on his skin, the warmth he had felt just seconds ago replaced by frost.

"Next year I won't forget." He said defiantly, wiping his lips to his sleeve. Link had won.

The elf smiled mischievously as he sat on his bed. "...or _maybe _you will."

Roy snorted as he exited the room. What an insolent fool! Yet so lovable… He closed the door behind him, leaning against it as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. His heart had already lost; it had been enchanted by the new, powerful feelings that had arisen in him, attaching itself to the one who had, for the first time in his life, given him love.

He walked outside to clear his head. The morose air had disappeared, giving way to the beautiful sunset. Red rays caressed the ground from the cracks in the clouds. The horizon, or as much as could be seen of it, was ablaze; burning with the shades of red as the huge yellow fireball sunk slowly behind it. For a while it looked like a bridge of pure gold had emerged from the waves, ready to be strolled down to the sun.

"Roy, I love you."

The redhead's surprise lingered in his eyes for a while, before it melted into an uncomfortable smile. The feeling was mutual, the sensations of the kiss still rattling his fragile body. He caught a tune, it bestirred from somewhere inside of him, close to his heart. It first came out as quiet humming before it gained the essence of words.

"_I never wanted to be obedient,_

_tamed and well-mannered_

_I never wanted to be modest,_

_popular and deceived _

_I am not your possession_

_I want to look down from the sky_

_at the world_

_I want to go on the ice and see for myself_

_how long it will hold me_

_What I risk is none of your concern_

_I only belong to myself…_"

Roy recited the song quietly, his voice crackling with nervousness and as a result the song came out a little off-key but it made no difference. The words were the ones he wanted Link to hear, those words his mother had told his father before she had left the court and the luxurious ways of life to be what she had truly always been; an adventurer.

Link wasn't able to answer right away. It took him a while to process the information before he could think of a sensible answer, one that wouldn't only hold true but also leave the redhead speechless. Construction of sentences began, evolving from simple conclusions to hypotheses, from a primitive grunt to a harmony of prose until there was only one ingenious sentence.

"You're truly free only with me."

Roy turned to stare at him in utter infuriation, his mouth gaping wide. "What insolence!"

"You're a prince, always shackled in a way." The elf said after a long while, looking into the horizon. He wasn't giving the redhead's anger much heed. "You're truly free only with me."

Roy let his gaze drop. Link was right. The anger inside of him disappeared, replaced by deep contemplation and lament. It was hard to accept, almost impossible. His independence had always been his pride, he had always been proud of being able to stand on his own two feet. No matter how independently he was able to venture an invisible fetter chained him to the throne, always had and always would.

They sat there for a long time, both quiet. The evening turned into night, grasshoppers began to chirp and a lonely owl hooted somewhere deep in the woods. Sounds from the nearby village ceased to exist as the last candle in the last window was extinguished. The wind died, leaving the forest peacefully quiet. The waves caressed the nearby shore, whispering in their own soft language.

Roy let himself lean against Link and the elf took him in his arms. The kiss they shared there, under the silvery veil of the rising moon, felt neither embarrassing nor humiliating.

---

That is one long one-shot! I hope you didn't get bored reading it though… and now, I need to head back to work. All these one-shots are messing my rhythm completely. –le sigh-

Lyrics were from Elisabeth (again) and translated by me. Also, if you want to know what the Latin phrase in the beginning means, check out my homepage.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Now show me you enjoyed it by giving me some feedback! It's a small thing to do for you but early Christmas for me. Thanks already!


End file.
